Wake Up Call
by Harllequin
Summary: Itachi can't help needing to be close to his little brother, but when he ends up trapped in Sasuke's closet overnight, he gets a rude awakening. Narusasu from Itachi POV.


"Hey Itachi!"

"Hello Hidan," the stoic Uchiha said calmly as he took another drag from his cigarette. He stood behind the cafeteria of Namikaze high school, where he had been smoking during lunch nearly every day for the past six years. He had hated high school when he was a student, and it had barely improved when he returned as a teacher. He glanced over at his best friend, who had become a professor at the prestigious school they had both attended only one year after Itachi. That had always been Hidan's plan, he had practically ruled the school as a student, why not raise hell as a teacher?

Itachi heard the familiar flick of Hidan's zip lighter as he lit a cigarette as well.

Itachi had never planned to be a professor back at his old private school, and no one had expected him to return either; he had skipped two grades, and had graduated valedictorian of both Namikaze private school as well as summa cum laude from MIT, which was of course, only a fifteen minute drive from the Uchiha household. There was only one thing that kept him rooted to his hometown of Cambridge, and that was his younger brother.

To say that Itachi was passionate would be accurate, however obsessed would be closer to the truth. When Sasuke was born Itachi was five, and he had hated the idea of a baby in the house. They were loud, and they drooled, and he'd had a hard enough time trying to please his father without any competition for his attention. But by the time Sasuke was one, and had lovingly addressed him as 'Tachi', he was smitten with the little cherub. His affection for his baby brother had only grown since that time, as Sasuke grew lovelier and his devotion and admiration for his older brother never waned. He had applied for a teaching position at Namikaze to be close to him. He was aware of how pathetic that was.

"Thinking about baby brother again?" a snide voice asked him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"How can you tell?" Hidan always could.

"You get this dreamy look in your eye." Itachi considered punching him as he attempted to replicate what he had dubbed 'the Sasuke look'. Yes, Hidan was the one and only person Itachi had told about his fascination with his brother, to which Hidan had responded like a royal asshole, but he was basically like that about everything.

"Ah," was all he said in reply. He exhaled smoke slowly into the cold air.

"Is it getting worse?" Hidan asked seriously.

Itachi nodded.

"Maybe you should just tell him."

Itachi's eyes flashed angrily.

"Never. And if you say anything to him I'll slice your tongue in half."

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Still having fantasies?"

Itachi's silence was enough of a reply.

"You're going to hell dude."

"Shut up, Hidan."

But he didn't, as usual.

"That must make it really hard to focus in class. Do you ever get a hard on when he's chewing the end of his pen?

The monotonous ringing of the bell signaling the end of lunch saved Hidan from a severe cigarette burn. Itachi dropped it to the sidewalk instead, using his heel to put it out. He turned abruptly, saying nothing to his friend as he yanked open the door to the cafeteria. He breezed past the students with his hands in the pockets of his black coat, ignoring the whistles from the obnoxious group of girls that considered themselves his fans. _Sasuke has fans too,_ he thought absently, and kept moving. He walked quickly, his long strides bringing him closer to his classroom as he hurried to beat the lunch crowd of teenagers slowly making their way to class.

It was a quick walk, and he jerked open the door to his classroom, dropping his things onto his desk and slipping his coat off. It took him only a moment to realize he wasn't alone, and as he turned, a rare smile graced his handsome features at the familiar head of black hair that blended with the black lab table it laid upon. He strode quietly over, leaning his head to the side and seeing the peaceful face of a sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke had inherited his mother's beauty, giving his face a distinctly feminine look, complete with long black eyelashes and pink full lips, whereas Itachi had gained his father's masculine jaw and long features. They were both handsome boys, but Itachi found Sasuke's small, lithe frame and alabaster skin dangerously alluring. He cleared his throat, and momentarily, his wandering mind, as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Sasuke…" he said quietly.

His eyes slid open, and he looked up at his brother.

"Oh, hi." A sleepy smile came with the greeting, and Itachi couldn't help but think how adorable he was all over again. He raised his head and looked around the room, seeming to connect the pieces as to why he was sleeping in his brother's classroom. His languid eyes focused on his brother again, and Itachi suppressed a shudder at his hazy gaze.

"Oh….hi," he said again.

"Morning. Something wrong?"

He reached his arms above his head and yawned.

"No, nothing wrong. Naruto had detention."

It was then that Itachi noticed what Sasuke was wearing.

"What the hell is that?"

Sasuke followed his gaze.

"It's a jacket."

"It's orange."

"It's Naruto's."

"Why the hell do you have Naruto's jacket on?" he asked irritation evident in his tone.

"Because I was cold," he snapped back; showcasing that bad attitude Itachi found endearing.

"Is that also why his father's class ring is around your neck?"

"God Itachi this _again_? He gave this to me the night his parents died in a plane crash! On his _birthday_! Let it go you're pissing me off!"

Sasuke was stubborn. All Itachi was saying was that normally friends do _not_ give their parent's class rings to each other. Especially when they're both guys. Maybe he was being petty, but it was still suspicious.

Suddenly his door slammed open.

"Hi Sasuke! Oh hey Itachi!" A distinctly unpleasant blond said cheerily as he marched into the classroom like he owned it.

"Professor," Itachi corrected. Naruto ignored him. He sat next to Sasuke and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Miss me?" he asked the dark-haired boy.

"It's been an hour, Naruto."

"Rude. I missed you ya know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why were you in detention anyway?"

"Aw who the hell knows? Orochimaru-sensei hates me, which I'm cool with; I hate that creepy fuck too."

"Language," Itachi chided unnecessarily, he didn't usually mind students cussing, it was basically just because it was Naruto at the moment.

Itachi never used to hate Naruto, he had been Sasuke's best friend for forever, but in the last few years, he had come to seriously dislike the boy. After the death of his parents he and Sasuke had been basically inseparable, which was dissatisfactory, but natural now that he lived alone. It was his looks that bothered Itachi. He had been a sort of awkward boy for a long time, but puberty had been good to him, as had his aptitude for sports. Now he was tall, taller than Sasuke, with a long, muscular body that it hadn't taken the cheerleaders long to spread the word about. He'd grown into his facial features, and now looked like a manifestation of Apollo with eyes bluer than clean cut sapphires and skin gold from the sun. It was also apparent to Itachi that Naruto liked Sasuke as more than a friend, even if he himself wasn't aware of it yet. The fact that they were rarely apart, and when Naruto slept over they shared the bed, and about a million other red flags made Itachi want to push him off a cliff.

Naruto was popular too, as if he weren't already perfect; he was also captain of at least three different sports teams on campus. So he was gorgeous, tortured, a great athlete, and rich as hell. In fact, the only thing Naruto didn't have going for him was his laziness, mostly about his schoolwork, which of course; he had Sasuke to help him with. And as far as connections went, his grandmother was a damn Senator, who had their high school renamed after his father, Governor of Massachusetts, after his private jet went down on their way back from a charity mission in Botswana. Itachi chose the smart thing to do and turned around, walking back to his desk, lest the temptation become too strong and he ended up throwing the sixteen year old god out the second-story window.

Students started pouring in from the hallway; Itachi suppressed a groan as he wrote the chapter title on the white board. It was the last class of the day, but it was also torture, as Itachi had to watch Sasuke do cute things with Naruto for an hour. It had already started. Sasuke had left his textbook at home, in truth Itachi had actually stolen it, as Sasuke became an absolute mess when he couldn't find things; adorable; and so he and Naruto were both leaned over the book, Sasuke seemed as though he were reading ahead, and Naruto was just kind of watching him with a small smile.

Naruto loved his science class. It was one of the few classes he shared with Sasuke. He was watching him read ahead in the textbook they were sharing, thanking god he'd remembered his today. He really loved watching Sasuke read, especially when he tucked his hair behind his ear, it always slipped back around his face and he would constantly fix it, again and again, but Naruto found the habit cute. Finally when his hair fell again, Naruto reached out and tucked it back for him. Sasuke looked at him inquisitively, but Naruto just smiled brighter. He turned back to the book, and Naruto, having gained confidence, placed a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin at his temple.

"Uzumaki!" he heard a familiar voice say alarmingly. He turned lazily toward the sound.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?"

"Do yourself a favor and pay more attention to your reading instead of to Sasuke. Or you can stay after class and read the entire chapter out loud. Understand?"

"Of course Professor I understand perfectly."

He smiled wickedly and leaned closer until his cheek brushed Sasuke's.

Naruto honestly thought that Itachi was way overprotective of Sasuke; he was sixteen, not four. Sometimes it got a little weird, like how he always seemed to freak out over the fact that they slept in the same bed; why should he care? Maybe he was a homophobe. Although Naruto was pretty sure they both buttered their bread on the same side, maybe it was just the idea that his little brother was best friends with someone who was gay; although if the warmth and color that suddenly graced Sasuke's skin was any indication, he was definitely attracted to Naruto too.

Naruto's eyes drifted downward, following the delicate curve of Sasuke's neck until he saw the class ring resting between his pale collarbones. He smiled, remembering the night he had actually fallen in love with his childhood best friend, the night his parents died. Sasuke had stayed up with him all night, comforting him, stroking his hair as he cried, until Naruto did something even he didn't expect. He kissed Sasuke, not really expecting any reciprocation, just wanting comfort; but when Sasuke kissed him back, what resulted was a passionate and confusing culmination of feelings, that neither of them spoke of again. The next morning Naruto thought he would feel differently, but when he woke with a peaceful Sasuke asleep on his chest, he knew it was the way he wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life. For the next four years, he basically had. It was extremely rare when he slept alone, and even on days when Sasuke's parents grounded him; or Naruto had done something stupid, at some point he always ended up in the tree outside his window tapping away; and Sasuke had never turned him away.

Honestly Naruto just couldn't figure out when exactly Itachi had started hating him, or why. Itachi could really be a dick when he wanted to, but for the most part he was a pretty laid back kind of guy. But at some point he must have pissed him off, because now Itachi had actually stooped to picking on him in class. Sure he wasn't the brightest student, but rubbing it in his face in the middle of class was pretty low, especially when he was a genius who had chosen to be a professor at a high school he had obviously hated going to. Naruto wondered if Itachi even liked teaching; it wasn't that he was a bad teacher per se; you could just tell his heart wasn't in it. It was frankly odd that he had never strayed far from home; in fact he still lived in the Uchiha mansion. While their parents were almost never home, it was still weird that he'd never gotten his own place. Naruto lived by himself for crying out loud, and he was twenty-one years old with a job, why couldn't he?

"Naruto I'm turning the page again, if you don't start reading you're gonna be really behind," Sasuke mumbled softly.

"You read too fast anyway," Naruto said, nodding him playfully.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble," he whispered, "If you don't quit Itachi won't let you come over tonight."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He thinks he's your mom."

Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs, making Naruto chuckle.

"Uzumaki. Detention."

Itachi was glad to be home, detention with Naruto always meant an hour of bitching and moaning from the blond reprobate. He had wanted to go straight home to begin with, even turning down Hidan's offer of stopping by his favorite bar; but he had to do something about his and Sasuke's infuriatingly sweet cuddle session in the middle of his class.

He dropped his keys on the counter and shrugged his coat off, laying it on the couch. He trudged lazily up the stairs, his boots resounding loudly through the massive house. He passed his own bedroom, unable to fight the urge to see what Sasuke was doing. He opened the door gingerly and saw Sasuke laying on his bed; he had changed out of his school uniform in favor of black slim fitting jeans and a black and maroon striped polo; and outfit that fit him so well it made Itachi's eyes roam his slender frame repeatedly so he didn't miss a thing. He was laying on his stomach, his blue Afterglow headphones blasting Passion Pit as he chewed the end of his pen in thought. He had a literature book open before him, and his abysmal eyes scanned the page quickly from behind the black-framed glasses he opted for over contacts whenever he was at home.

Itachi smiled as he watched him unnoticed. Sasuke was so beautiful, he had to resist the urge to flip him over and ravage that perfect pink mouth of his. He flipped the light switch on and off once to get his attention. His eyes seemed even larger from behind his glasses as he looked up, slipping his headphones off.

"Hey. You just get home?"

Itachi nodded.

"Did Naruto behave?"

"Didn't he tell you? He was texting the entire time; I figured he was telling you every detail. I wonder who he was talking to." He was lying, he hadn't seen Naruto take out his phone once, but if he could drive a wedge between him and Sasuke he was going to.

"Oh yeah he told me, I just figured I'd ask." Sasuke's phone vibrated and he snatched it quickly off the bed and answered the text with expert speed and a short laugh.

That sneaky bastard _was_ texting the whole time.

Sasuke rolled over on top of his book, stretching his arms above his head. Itachi's mouth watered as a white strip of skin was revealed to his eyes.

"What did you want… for dinner?" he asked far too slowly.

"Why are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head back and arching his back; exposing more of his flat stomach.

"Very," Itachi answered, his eyes still transfixed by Sasuke's skin. He balled his hands into fists as he thought how soft it would feel beneath his palms; he wanted to yank that sweater over his head and run his hands over his pale body, only stopping so he could suck hard on his sweetly pink nipples. He could only imagine how Sasuke's hands would feel fisting in his hair, gasping for air and writhing violently beneath him.

"Do I have to cook?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…"

Sasuke sat up, unintentionally covering himself, and sat cross-legged.

"You okay? You've been acting kind of odd lately you know."

"Sorry. I don't feel much like cooking," he said ignoring Sasuke's concern, "You're much better at it than I am. But you don't have to."

"No I can its fine. You're probably tired anyhow." He slid gracefully off the bed, but when he passed Itachi grabbed his arm, and pulled him close. Sasuke's head only reached the middle of his chest, and he felt small in Itachi's arms, but to Itachi he fit perfectly.

"Sasuke, I love you," he said, leaning until his nose was in Sasuke's soft black hair. He inhaled Sasuke's scent, sweet like citrus, the same as it had always been.

"I love you too." Sasuke leaned back, their arms still around each other. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Itachi reached up, stroking Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful, Sasuke. You're just growing up so fast. Is it selfish of me to want to keep you forever?"

Sasuke's smile was sad, and Itachi wanted to take back what he'd said.

"I'm not a thing, Itachi."

"I know that." But that didn't keep Itachi from wanting to chain him up so he could never leave his side. Sasuke wasn't naive, but he was innocent to the ways of the world, and Itachi wanted to protect him from everything.

Itachi leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Sasuke blinked quickly, looking slightly taken aback. He obviously decided to overlook it stepping out into the hall and out of Itachi's arms.

"By the way Naruto's coming over."

"Not tonight Sasuke."

He turned around abruptly.

"What? Why not?"

"I've had to deal with him all damn day. You can do without him for one night."

Sasuke said nothing, merely marched down the stairs in an obvious fit.

Yes, he would protect Sasuke, Naruto was a phase. He would outgrow him, it would just take time.

Itachi was feeling miserable. It was almost midnight, and Sasuke hadn't spoken to him since dinner. Evidently forbidding Naruto from coming over was a bad move, as he had then retreated to his room and Itachi hadn't even seen him leave all night. Itachi wondered if he had left and gone to Naruto's; the thought seriously pissed him off.

He sat up, swiftly getting out of bed to check and see if Sasuke was even there. The house was quiet as he made his way down the hall, treading softly in case Sasuke was there and sleeping. He opened the door gingerly, noticing first that there was a lamp left on, leaving a dim light in the room.

He walked in, approaching Sasuke's bed and seeing that he was in fact in it, but that he wasn't alone. Naruto was sleeping on his back, one arm hanging off the bed, one trapped beneath Sasuke's body. Itachi noticed with annoyance that Naruto's shirt was off, showcasing his washboard abs and tanned glory. He couldn't help the small smile when his eyes returned to Sasuke, who was curled to the side in the same position he had slept in since he was little. But not exactly, he was shifting and twitching uncomfortably like Itachi had never seen him do before. There was a slight sheen of sweat along his body the covers had been obviously thrown off, but Itachi actually felt his face heat up when he let out a small whimper. As he examined the small boy closer, he noticed the suddenly obvious tent in his boxers.

"Shit," Itachi said aloud.

Sasuke had a boner. Itachi knew exactly what he should do; he should turn around, walk out, and return to his own room. That's what he should've done, what he did do was far different, and if he weren't going already, would surely put him on Satan's fast track to hell. He knelt down, and just barely touched his brother's turgid member. T he response was immediate, as Sasuke unconsciously pressed his hips forward, increasing the pressure against his need. Itachi swallowed hard, watching Sasuke's face as he wrapped his hand around him the best he could manage through his clothes, and started to move his hand. His expressions were exquisite, even with his eyes closed, and Itachi could feel his own cock hardening as a breathy moan escaped Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi knew he was crossing the line, he also knew he would have no explanation what so ever if Sasuke opened his eyes, but at the moment, all rational thought had left him. He was entirely focused on bringing his desperate little brother to release, and based on the increasing wetness Itachi felt against his hand, he wasn't far from it. Sasuke's hips moved of their own accord, increasing speed as he thrust himself into Itachi's hand with absolutely no realization that he was doing it. His voice became louder as he neared completion, moaning incoherently as his body thrashed.

What Itachi had never considered, was that all the commotion may wake Naruto. He heard Naruto groan and start turning, his eyes wincing and brows furrowing. He was definitely waking up. Itachi resisted the urge to swear as he stood, making a split second decision to dash into Sasuke's closet instead of out the door, as he would have to cross half the room to make it in time. He ducked inside, deciding to leave the door slightly ajar to prevent the possibility of making any noise.

He watched as Naruto turned toward Sasuke, placing his other arm around his slim waist, and blinking awake.

"Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said shaking him.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke rolled onto his back and further into Naruto's arms as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto had noticed it, it took Sasuke another moment, but panic set in quickly. He flailed about slightly, grabbing for the blankets that Naruto had been hogging; but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Relax Sasuke. We're both guys remember?" Naruto slid his arm out from under Sasuke's body, using it to prop himself up so he could hover over Sasuke's shivering form. The look in Naruto's eyes disturbed Itachi, and he half considered exiting the closet and demanding that he leave, however the sheer thought of trying to explain why he was in Sasuke's closet quickly shot that idea down.

"You know… I could help…"

"W-what?" Sasuke stammered.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered as he leaned down, "I'll take care of you."

Naruto kissed him, slowly, but passionately, and Itachi would've been a fool to think that Naruto was unaware of his feelings for Sasuke, the raw ardor was evident in his every movement; from the motion of his lips to the way he slipped his hand into Sasuke's boxers and gently began to stroke his erection. Sasuke responded to Naruto differently than he had before, pushing his hands into Naruto's blond hair and pulling him closer as he rolled his hips to match the motions of Naruto's hand.

Sasuke threw his head back, breaking away from Naruto as the blond boy's mouth travelled down the white column of his neck, sucking and biting him lightly.

"Naruto, a-ah…"

Naruto growled as he suddenly ceased all contact with his dark haired friend.

"N-no Naruto please, please don't stop."

"I couldn't if I wanted to."

He pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head, and then quickly disposed of his wet boxers as well, exposing more of Sasuke to Itachi's eyes than he had ever seen before. It was suddenly clear that the two boys were intending to take this farther than he had originally thought, making his position even more uncomfortable.

"Fuck Sasuke, you're beautiful," Naruto breathed as his ocean blue eyes raked over Sasuke's body with unsuppressed lust.

"Now you."

Itachi had never seen Sasuke this timid before, and it once again drew attention to his own aching need, which he decided to try and ignore; he wasn't that low.

Naruto was fully naked now, and Itachi had to admit that he was perfect, if you liked that sunny-blond all-American beach-boy type, which evidently Sasuke did, as his hands were on him immediately, caressing his strong arms and trailing down his golden chest. Naruto moved on top of him, and thrust his hips down, grinding their erections together and making Sasuke cry out. He grasped the sheets, the pillows, even the headboard as Naruto found a steady rhythm, the pleasure becoming too much for him.

"Here, Sasuke," Naruto said panting; he placed Sasuke's hands around his neck. Sasuke gripped him immediately, thrusting his own hips upward.

"Yeah, like that baby," he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"M-more. Please," he begged.

That plea destroyed the remainder of Itachi's will, and he pulled his weeping dick from the confines of his pants, stroking himself in time with Sasuke's desperate movements. His guilt endured through the wave of pleasure that overcame him as he finally found relief, he attempted to ignore it in favor of Sasuke's mesmerizing cries of ecstasy.

"N-Naruto I'm-"

Sasuke's strangled cry announced his completion.

Itachi pumped himself faster, and as he reached up to brush his now sweat soaked hair away from his eyes, he suddenly smelled something foreign on his hand. He brought it closer to his nose, and realized it was the hand he had used to stroke Sasuke earlier; it was Sasuke's come on his hand. Irrationally, he licked his palm, the taste exploding in his mouth, as he released violently into his hand, Sasuke's name on his lips.

Naruto moved back, surprising Sasuke as he hadn't yet released. He rested on his knees, and took Sasuke's hands, pulling him up to a sitting position. He took a deep calming breath, his eyes focusing seriously on Sasuke's sweetly confused expression, no doubt still hazy from his orgasm. He was preparing to say the words he'd longed to say to his lovely best friend since they were twelve years old.

"Sasuke, I really want this. I don't want to just stop here; I want to… be inside you. I-I'm in love with you."

Sasuke blushed.

"I love you too, Naruto."

"So is it okay, I mean if we go all the way?"

"Yeah its okay."

"You're sure? It might hurt a little." Naruto was genuinely concerned about this part, as hurting Sasuke was the last thing he wanted, but he wanted desperately to be with him in the most intimate way possible.

"I'm sure. I trust you. I want you there, Naruto."

Naruto blushed deeply. He knew they were moving really fast, but it felt right somehow, and Naruto had done enough research that he was pretty sure he could do this while hurting Sasuke as little as possible.

Sasuke moved forward, straddling Naruto's legs and kissing him deeply. He grabbed Naruto's still present erection along with his own cock that was once again hardening, as best as he could with his small hand, using the other to pull Naruto's hand up to his lips. He licked the calloused tips slowly, before engulfing them completely in his moist, hot mouth; he moaned as he thrust them deeper, the vibration resonating down Naruto's arm and seemingly through his entire body.

"_Fuck, Sasuke,_" Naruto moaned. He pushed Sasuke backward, freeing his hand and his member from Sasuke's grasp, before catching him again quickly, and then laying him gently on his back.

"Are you ready?" he breathed to the intoxicating boy that lay beneath him. Sasuke spread his legs apart, exposing his pink entrance to Naruto.

Naruto swallowed hard as he reached down, his pointer finger circling the ring of flesh, before just barely pushing in and then pulling it back out.

"D-don't tease me."

Naruto smiled at him and plunged his finger in to the knuckle, making Sasuke gasp and jerk in surprise. He wiggled his finger around marveling about how hot and tight it felt around just his finger. He inserted another, watching Sasuke's expressions for any sign of pain; there was some, but it didn't appear to be severe, so he began separating his fingers, stretching his entrance to hopefully accommodate his size. But upon his insertion of a third finger, Sasuke let out a sound of pain, and clutched Naruto's shoulders, his fingernails sure to leave indents if not blood.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized in distress, "I didn't mean to."

Sasuke shook his head.

"It… it's okay, I just have to get used to it."

He gritted his teeth, and Naruto was careful not to move. He hated seeing Sasuke in any kind of pain, he always had.

"You need to relax baby," he said stroking Sasuke's hair lovingly, "It'll make it hurt less."

"O-Okay."

Sasuke breathed in deeply and slowly, seemingly comforted by the light kisses Naruto started to plant all over his neck and shoulders. Naruto could feel him start to relax, getting used to the feeling of having something inside him.

"Okay," he said again. But as Naruto started to move his fingers, Sasuke stopped him.

"No Naruto, I want you."

Naruto swallowed.

"You know I can't say no to you. Have some lotion or something?"

Sasuke nodded, twisting to rifle in the top drawer of his nightstand, and giving Naruto a great view of him from the back.

"Here," he said turning around and handing the small bottle over. Naruto smiled.

"Who were you thinking about when you were using this?" he asked playfully.

Sasuke's face reddened severely.

"Mostly about… you; I couldn't help it, even when I tried to think about girls."

Naruto touched his face sweetly at the confession; he pulled Sasuke's face closer, kissing him deeply.

"I think about you like this all the time; about the things I wanna do to you."

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke whispered against his lips. He backed away, holding Naruto's hand as he laid on his back.

Naruto squirted some of the lotion into his hand before spreading it generously onto his swollen member. He knelt between Sasuke's legs, and placed his leaking cock against his entrance. He took a deep breath, his eyes locking with Sasuke's half-lidded obsidian orbs; Naruto watched him bite his succulent pink lip, and pushed the head of his cock inside. The feeling was indescribable, and Naruto had to fight every one of his instincts that begged him to slam himself inside.

Sasuke breathed unevenly, gripping the sheets beneath him. Naruto gingerly slid himself in further, every inch diving deep into Sasuke's heat.

"So fucking tight," slipped past his lips unbeknownst to their owner.

When he was finally fully sheathed inside Sasuke, he paused; his arms shook slightly, partially from holding himself up, but mostly from the pure pleasure that rocked his body merely from being inside the boy he loved.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked a barely coherent Sasuke.

He nodded absently.

"You can move, Naruto."

"Okay."

He pulled out slowly, trying to breathe evenly as he watched Sasuke bite his lip; he was probably still in pain, evident by the tears in the corners of his lovely eyes. Naruto moved his hips back and forth, careful not to move too quickly to avoid hurting him as much as he could. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, and kissing around his face reassuringly.

"It gets better baby."

Sasuke nodded, although Naruto wasn't sure if he believed him or not. As he found a steady rhythm, he started angling himself various ways, trying to find the way to bring Sasuke as much pleasure as he was feeling. It didn't take long; Sasuke suddenly gasped and arched his back, and Naruto thought he was so cute with that look of utter confusion across his features. Naruto smiled as he thrust back in, Sasuke responding to him immediately; he felt fingernails digging into his back and Naruto moaned as he finally started to let himself go.

"N-Naruto faster…"

"Anything you want," Naruto said truthfully. The only thing he couldn't do for Sasuke was stop; but given the circumstances that didn't seem to be a problem.

Naruto completely put aside any thoughts of holding back, propelled and encouraged by Sasuke's voice as it filled the air with wanton moans and cries for more.

"You…You're gonna wake up your brother," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke didn't answer; he just threw his head back and grabbed the headboard behind him; he lifted his hips and met Naruto's thrusts eagerly with his own. His voice was already hoarse from shouting, and everything that came out of his mouth sounded husky and seductive; it was so sexy Naruto leaned closer just to listen to him.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

The boy beneath him nodded.

"Tell me."

"N-Naruto… I, _ah fuck_," was all he could manage, before he let out a hollow scream, and came once again on Naruto's chest. He bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to orgasm as well with only a passionate moan of Sasuke's name as warning as he came deep inside him.

The overly-quiet, paranoid trudge from Sasuke's closet to his door across the room proved to be the walk of shame for a miserably disheartened Itachi, who glanced down at the object of his unrequited affection despondently as he slept blissfully on Naruto's chest. What he'd experienced in Sasuke's closet was a combination of many conflicting emotions, shame, ecstasy, jealousy, but mostly, utter defeat. He had without a doubt lost to Naruto, pathetically, as he was the only one who had even known a battle was taking place.

He walked into his room, the same room he had looked at nearly every day for twenty-one years, but it seemed different to him today. Itachi picked up his Blackberry, selecting a familiar name from his contacts.

"Hello?" a voice asked in muffled confusion.

"Hi Hidan, I'm sorry, I know it's late."

"Yeah try fucking early. It's three in the morning. What do you want?" his friend asked curtly.

"I was actually wondering… would it be okay if I crashed with you for a while? Just until I get my own place?"

The silence on the other end of the phone wasn't surprising; as Itachi was relatively certain Hidan was putting the pieces together.

"Yeah dude I guess that's cool."

"I'll be there in an hour."

First story posted. A real achievement. I tried to keep it short but it still ended up almost 6,000 words! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review we need incentive to keep writing!


End file.
